The majority of bath or shower walls include integrated formed shelves for storage of bottles, washcloths, bathing and shaving accessories, etc. These shelves are located in fixed locations in the bath or shower wall. One drawback of this design is that users are not able to customize the number, location, or type of shelves within the bath or shower for their particular needs. For instance, large households where a number of people must share a bath or shower may require more shelving to accommodate each person's bath products. Users who are particularly tall or short, the elderly, or individuals with disabilities may desire shelving at a particular height. Users who utilize products in their bath like washcloths, loofahs, toothbrushes, or shaving products may desire shelving that is particularly customized to the shapes of these products.
An alternative approach to these traditional integrated shelves is after-market shelving that may be attached to the bath or shower wall surface via a suction cup or tension rod, or alternatively hung from a shower head, shower door handle, or shower rod. These after-market shelves also face drawbacks. Suction cups are often not sturdy enough to support heavier bottles or products, and may slide along a bath or shower wall in wet and soapy conditions. Both suction cup and shower rod attachments also may create areas within the bath or shower that are difficult to clean and can become grimy. Hanging shelves also do not provide a stable storage surface for heavy products, and may become imbalanced when products of varied loads are stored on the same shelf These after-market shelves also are generally not formed of the same material, color, or pattern of the bath or shower wall, and therefore are not aesthetically pleasing when placed within the bath or shower.
There is therefore a need in the art for an effective bath or shower wall storage shelf that provides the advantages of integrated shelving of sturdiness and cleanliness and the customization advantages of after-market products, to provide better modes of bath and shower storage and allow the user to decide how many storage accessories he/she needs and the optimal positions for the storage.